Innocent and Sweet
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: "Berhentilah bicara"potong Gumiya dengan cepat. Bad summary? RnR, minna?
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya, saia berhasil membuat fic dengan pair GumixGumiya! Sudah lama sebenarnya pengen bikin... Tapi yang lain malah belum selesai! #ditabok

Kalau jelek, mohon jangan marahi saia!

Oke, langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), twincest, pair GumixGumiya, aneh, gaje, gak nyambung, alur cepat, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Innocent And Sweet**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Flashback : On**

Mata hijau tuaku terbuka. Menyaksikan seorang gadis sebayaku membuka tirai. Membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan menerangi kamarku. Gadis kecil berambut hijau yang sama sepertiku itu berkacak pinggang sambil memandangku yang masih berbaring, mengumpulkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya.

"Ohayou, Gumo…"katanya padaku, aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Ohayou, Gumi…"sapaku agak malas.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!"rengek gadis bernama Megpoid Gumi itu. Ya, dia adikku.

"Aku tidak mau…"tapi aku malah menarik selimutku dan menutupi tubuhku.

"Gumo!"Gumi menarik selimutku dengan kasar, aku balas menarik selimutku juga.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau!"aku balas merengek. Sampai entah kenapa aku melepas tarikannya, membuat Gumi jatuh.

"Duakk!"kudengar sesuatu yang terbentur. Aku pun langsung bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hiks… Hiks… Huaaa!"oh tidak. Dia menangis, membuat hatiku menyesal. Aku menghampirinya, dan mengucapkan beribu maaf sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kena!"

"Eh?"aku tercengang, dia menarik tanganku.

"Ayo mandi!"

"Heee?"ternyata dia hanya berpura-pura. Huft, aku menyesal telah meminta maaf. Sekarang dia menarikku ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja memaksaku.

"Gumo mau kumandikan?"tanya Gumi dengan polos kepadaku,

"Apa? Tidak-tidak! Keluar!"tolakku cepat. Bagaimana dia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa rasa bersalah, mungkin bisa disebut innocent.

"Tapi dulu 'kan kita-"

"Tidak-tidak! Kita sudah besar! Kita sudah umur 11 tahun, Gumi!"

"Baiklah…"ia keluar dari kamar mandi, buru-buru aku langsung menutup pintu.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Mau tak mau aku pun ikut tersenyum. Kau tahu, senyumannya itu kadang mampu membuatku senang. Adik yang sedikit menyebalkan tapi seru juga.

"Gumo dan Gumi ada apa?"tanya Okaa-san kepada kami yang saling melempar senyum.

"Bukan apa-apa."balasku,

"Oh begitu. Ayo cepat habiskan…"ujar Okaa-san sambil mengelus kepala kami berdua dengan lembut.

"Ha'i!"balas kami berdua serempak. Langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapan kami.

"Ittekimasu!"seru Gumi sambil menggandeng tanganku keluar dari rumah. Sepertinya Okaa-san tersenyum ke arah kami. Ya, kadang tetangga sempat tersenyum dan menyapa kepada kami. Berkata kalau kami adalah kembar imut.

Kami bergandengan. Yah, terkadang memalukan berangkat sekolah ataupun pulang sekolah bergandengan seperti ini. Aku ingin melepasnya, ini memalukan. Tapi, wajah polos Gumi membuatku enggan melakukannya. Lagipula, tangannya sangat hangat, membuatku blushing memikirkannya.

"Ne, apa Gumo tidak suka kalau kita bergandengan?"tanya Gumi kepadaku. Aku berhenti melangkah, memperhatikan paras imutnya.

"Um… Terkadang…"aku tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu…"tak kusangka, Gumi melepas pautan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah bergandengan ya?"ujarnya. Ia berjalan duluan, meninggalkanku yang terpaku. Tunggu, aku tidak mau Gumi pergi. Aku tak mau Gumi tidak menggandeng tanganku.

**Flashback : Off**

* * *

"Ah!"aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mengelus dadaku, itu hanya mimpi. Kulihat seorang gadis yang berambut hijau lumut disampingku. Benar-benar membuatku ingin berteriak saat mengetahui keberadaannya di kamarku.

"Gumi…"aku menggoyangkan pundaknya. Bermaksud membangunkannya. Akhirnya mata hijaunya pun terbuka.

"Um, Ohayou…"sapanya, aku sedikit sweatdrop. Masih bisa mengucapkan salam ternyata.

"Kenapa kau dikamarku?"tanyaku heran. Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai kamar sendiri? Aneh.

"Aku takut, Gumo. Kemarin 'kan hujan deras! Apalagi suaranya sangat beri-"

"Ya ya ya… Aku sudah tau."aku dengan cepat memotong perkataannya. Ah, sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Gadis itu cemberut.

"Hei, kita sudah besar. Umur kita sudah 16 tahun. Tak seharusnya kau ketakutan hanya karena petir atau hujan deras, Gumi…"nasehatku, Gumi malah tersenyum. Membuatku menjitak dahinya.

"Ittai!"lirihnya.

"Oke, keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau mandi."aku berdiri. Merapikan tempat tidurku dan menatap tajam ke Gumi.

"Keluar!"aku menendangnya dari kamar.

"Brakk! Cklek!"langsung kukunci pintu kamarku. Menghela nafas. Oh, Gumi memanglah masih polos dan lugu.

* * *

"Gumo!"hampir saja aku tersedak karena seorang gadis -Megpoid Gumi- memelukku dari belakang saat sedang memakan wortelku.

"Hati-hati, Gumi… Nanti kakakmu tersedak."ucap Okaa-san, membuat Otou-san tertawa.

"Uhuk!"Gumi malah iseng mencekik leherku, aku berbalik ke arahnya dan mencekik lehernya juga.

"Hei! Sudah-sudah!"lerai Otou-san. Aku melepas tanganku dari leher Gumi. Aku sudah selesai makan. Kami harus berangkat sekolah. Ya, tentu saja di sekolah yang sama. Dan lebih uniknya lagi, kami sekelas. Memang menyebalkan.

* * *

Aku dan gadis disampingku berjalan dengan santai ke arah sekolah. Kami tidak perlu terburu-buru karena masih sangat pagi. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, ketenangan, kesunyian dan-

"Gumiya-kun!"berakhir sampai disini. Oh, dia datang.

"Ada apa, Gumo?"tanya Gumi kepadaku, sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku sedang tidak enak.

"Ayo kita lari!"teriakku, aku menarik tangannya.

"E-eh? Hei, jangan kabur, Gumiya-kun!"seru gadis-gadis di belakang mereka.

"Itu hanya Fans Girlmu tahu!"omel Gumi. Ah, aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bebas dari belenggu mereka. Uh, merepotkan. Aku menarik tangan ow, ralat! Aku menyeretnya sampai ke sekolah.

"Huf… Huf… Huf…"kami mengatur nafas. Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menyeretnya.

"Gumiya-kun!"

"Oh, tidak…"

* * *

Aku cemberut di bangkuku. Rambut dan seragamku sudah awut-awutan karena para gadis yang mengejarku.

"Sudah cukup…"aku menunduk.

"Jangan begitu, Gumo… Mereka 'kan fans mu!"seru Gumi berusaha menghiburku. Tak lupa dengan senyuman yang terpapang jelas diparas imutnya. Manis sekali. Dia merapikan dasiku yang mungkin sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"Ini bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan, Gumi…"keluhku kepadanya. Dia menatapku, dan tertawa.

"Ahaha! Mungkin itu benar, Gumo…"tawanya. Tertawa dibawah penderitaan orang lain.

"Huh…"aku membuang muka kesal.

"Gumo marah?"tanyanya, dia mencolek pundakku. Aku diam saja. Tak lama kemudian…

"Gumiya-kun!"

"Oh… Kumohon…"aku dikerubungi semua gadis-gadis. Menarik tanganku, mencubit pipiku, menarik seragamku, dan sebagainya.

"Minggir…"lirihku, kesal juga tentunya.

"Uh?"diantara celah gadis-gadis yang mengerubungiku, aku melihat Gumi bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut hijau tosca dengan matanya yang juga sama dengan rambutnya. Dia seenaknya menyentuh pipi Gumi. Dan menariknya keluar dari kelas. Aku yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa cemburu. Aku ingin mengejar dan memarahi pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana? Aku terhalang. Bagus, sekarang kakiku diiinjak.

* * *

Aku dan Gumi pulang bersama. Ah, nasib sial hari ini. Penampilanku memang sudah hancur.

"Ne, Gumo sabar ya?"ujarnya kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan baru menyadari sesuatu. Kami tidak bergandengan lagi. Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa sesak, seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"Aku melihatmu bersama seseorang tadi? Apa itu pacarmu?"tanyaku ragu-ragu. Berharap saja dia tidak berpacaran. Eh? Kenapa aku malah berharap Gumi tidak berpacaran? Seharusnya sebagai kakak, aku senang. Dia tidak menjawab, membuatku heran. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Pipinya memerah. Apa?! Memerah?!

"Katakan, apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu?"tanyaku, mata hijauku memicing kearahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gumo!"gadis itu melipat tangannya. Aku menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau tidak polos lagi…"kataku tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"Gumi menoleh ke arahku, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Tidak-tidak! Oh, lupakan…"balasku kepada gadis yang memanggilku dengan nama 'Gumo' itu.

"Ka-kalau itu pacarku memangnya kenapa?"serunya terbata-bata. Aku berhenti. Aku shock mendengarnya, itu memang benar ya?

"Ada apa, Gumo?"tanyanya.

"Selamat ya…"aku mengelus kepalanya. Dengan terpaksa.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hatsune Mikuo… Kakak dari Miku."Tenangkan dirimu, Gumiya. Kau tak boleh marah. Kau harus senang bahwa adikmu telah memiliki pacar. Jadi, tak ada yang mengganggumu saat pagi lagi. Think positive, okay?

"Um… Kuharap dia bersikap baik kepadamu."aku tersenyum, senyum palsu. Jika orang itu menyakiti Gumi, aku tidak segan-segan akan membuatnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku merasa sangat senang waktu dia berkata 'Mau kau menjadi pacarku?', aku menerimanya. Uh, lagipula aku juga menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah!"jelasnya. Kumohon, berhenti mendeskripsikannya. Itu membuat hatiku sesak.

"Dan dia-"

"Berhenti bicara"

* * *

Hue... Maafkan Agdis kalau gaje!

Buat yang review mekasih banyak ya!

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2 publish! Entah kenapa, tangan kecepatan ngetik, jadinya begini...

Maaf kalau hancur! #bungkuk

Oke! Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Typo(s), pair GumixGumiya, alur acak, gaje, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope u like it!**

* * *

**Innocent and Sweet**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Cahaya sang surya masih belum menerangi bumi yang gelap ini. Udara dingin memenuhi paru-paruku, menyisakan kesejukan yang menyegarkan. Aku sudah terbangun. Sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Aku duduk di kasurku, bersender di tembok dan merenung.

"Ahh…"desahku, tidak biasanya aku bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini. Apa? Aku bukan Megpoid Gumiya? Tidak tidak! Aku Megpoid Gumiya yang asli! Memang Gumiya itu selalu bangun setelah dibangunkan adiknya. Ah, sudahlah. Tak biasanya aku seperti ini. Melamunkan seorang gadis, Megpoid Gumi. Yah, itu memang adikku. Adik yang sangat kusayangi. Sekarang aku tidak akan bergandengan lagi dengannya. Uh, dia tidak polos lagi. Tapi tetaplah masih manis. Sangat cantik dan imut. Aku merona memikirkannya. Kuraih sebuah bingkai foto di sisi ranjangku. Foto Gumi dan aku waktu kelulusan di Crypton Junior High School. Dia merangkulku dan menunjukkan simbol 'V' di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan aku menghadap ke kamera dengan posisi tubuh kesamping. Ekspresiku? Yang jelas aku hanya berekspresi seadanya. Tidak tersenyum. Tapi juga tidak poker face. Wajah polos? Mungkin. Aku mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirku. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Aku meletakkan lagi foto berbingkai hijau muda itu ditempat semula. Aku teringat sesuatu. Saat masih umur 13 tahun, Gumi memberiku kacamata goggle. Untuk hadiah ulang tahunku tentunya. Tanggal 25 Juni. Hei, aku hampir lupa memberikan hadiah untuknya waktu itu.

* * *

**Flashback : On**

Hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahun ke-13. Terdengar biasa saja bukan? Tapi bagi orang-orang yang mengalaminya akan merasa sangat senang. Sama denganku dan Gumi. Hari itu aku sangat senang, orang tua kami mengadakan pesta. Tapi yang membuatku tetap poker face adalah keramaian pesta ini. Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Tapi saat kulihat Gumi, ia tampak begitu bahagia. Berbicara dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tapi aku? Dikelilingi anak perempuan. Gadis-gadis yang tak kukenal. Mereka memandangku, bahkan aku sampai seperti terpojok. Uh, aku pun pergi dan keluar dari keramaian. Bukannya malah menikmati pesta, aku malah pergi sendirian ke rumah pohon. Apa? Kau kira aku tak punya? Aku, Gumi, dan Otou-san membuat rumah pohon di belakang rumah kami. Tapi Gumi takut ketinggian sehingga dia jarang kesana. Padahal tinggi pohon itu hanya 3 meter. Aku menaiki tangga ke atas. Aku lebih suka disini. Lebih tenang. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal. Seperti aku melupakan sesuatu. Dan itu adalah…

"Hadiah untuk Gumi!"aku menepuk jidatku. Astaga aku lupa akan hal itu. Apa yang harus kuberikan? Kusebarkan pengelihatanku di rumah pohon itu. Memang banyak terdapat benda-bendaku disana. Ah, aku menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak. Kotak yang berwarna hijau tua. Aku membuka kotak itu. Sebuah foto dan berbagai kertas warna-warni yang dipotong bentuk bintang, kotak, segitiga, lingkaran, dan lainnya. Aku tersenyum sambil melihat foto itu. Foto Gumi saat kami masih bersekolah di Crypton Elementary School. Aku memfotonya diam-diam ketika pulang sekolah. Terdengar aneh? Dulu sifatku masih jahil. Tapi tak kusangka foto itu terlihat bagus. Gumi terlihat cantik dengan sinar matahari sore yang menerpa parasnya. Tentang kertas warna-warni itu? Aku membuatnya saat tidak ada perkerjaan. Kotak ini sudah sangat lama. Berumur 2 tahun.

"Uuh!"aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat tangan mencapai lantai rumah pohonku. Kulihat kepala dengan mahkota hijau lumut.

"Gumi?"aku menghampirinya.

"Tolong aku, Gumo..."serunya. Aku menarik tangannya, waktu sampai di atas. Dia langsung memelukku ketakutan. Tentu saja aku kaget.

"Aku takut!"ujarnya,

"Kalau kau takut, kenapa kesini?"tanyaku heran, kuelus kepalanya. Aku menuntunnya menjauh dari pintu dan duduk.

"Aku mau memberikan ini…"gadis yang merupakan adikku itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kemejanya. Tentu saja ia membuka kemejanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"aku memalingkan wajahku, pikiranku mulai melayang.

"He? Aku hanya mau memberi ini!"Gumi mengeluarkan kotak besar dengan kertas kado bermotif wortel itu. Aku melirik, untunglah dia memakai kaos lagi.

"Ini?"aku menerimanya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Gumo! Otanjoubi omedetou!"serunya.

"Oh ya!"aku langsung menyambar kotak hijau itu dan memberinya ke Gumi.

"Otanjoubi omedetou!"aku menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Tidak biasanya, Gumo…"dia tersenyum manis, sampai aku merona.

"Arigatou, Gumi…"kataku pelan. Kubuka benda itu.

"Kacamata goggle. Ada dua…"gumamku.

"Satu untukku dan satu untukmu!"

"Ini isinya apa ya?"Gumi ingin membuka kotak itu, aku sempat menggigit bibirku. Berharap dia tidak kecewa.

"Ini…"dia menunduk. Tunggu, apa dia kecewa?

"Ini… Fotoku! Gumo jahil!"aku sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Arigatou. Hm? Ada potongan kertasnya, tak kusangka kau laki-laki membu-"

"Lupakan."potongku cepat. Dia cemberut.

"Aku mau turun."kataku, segera aku turun dari sana.

"Huaaa! Gumo! Aku takut!"teriaknya, buliran air tampak disudut matanya.

"Tenang! Lempar saja kotak-kotak itu kebawah!"teriakku, dia mengangguk. Masuk kedalam dan melepar dua kotak ke arahku. Kutangkap kotak-kotak itu dan menaruhnya di sampingku.

"Sekarang turun dari sana pelan-pelan!"aku memberinya instruksi.

"Tenang! Jangan lihat kebawah!"

"Tapi nanti kalau tidak lihat ke bawah aku tak tahu harus menginjak yang mana!"

"Lompat!"

"Apa? Kau sudah diluar pikiran, Gumo?!"omelnya.

"Sudah… Melompatlah, nanti aku tangkap!"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"aku membentangkan tanganku. Gumi pun takut-takut, melompat ke arahku.

"Huaaa!"

"Brukk!"sialnya aku tak bisa menangkapnya. Dan aku berakhir ditindas Gumi. Kami berhadapan.

"Ce-cepat minggir."wajahku terasa sangat panas.

"Iya!"dia berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya. Wajahnya tanpa rasa bersalah, bahkan pipinya tidak memerah saat berhadapan denganku sangat dekat. Aku juga berdiri.

"Arigatou, Gumo!"Gumi mencium pipiku singkat dan tersenyum.

**Flashback : Off**

* * *

Sekarang rumah pohon itu tidak ada. Karena pohon itu ditebangi. Aku menaruh benda yang kupegang ke meja. Kutatap langit yang masih gelap. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Ini masih jam 5. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku tak bisa tidur. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah Gumi dan Gumi! Ayolah, apa tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain Gumi?! Aku pun menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur. Kulipat tanganku. Apa jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta dengan Gumi? Hei, seharusnya aku tidak merasakannya! Dia adikku yang masih polos dan manis! Tidak seharusnya aku merasakan perasaan ini! Tapi apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya? Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari Megpoid Gumi, pikirku. Tapi hatiku berkata bahwa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Gumi. Aku berada di rasa dilema! Bayangkan, seorang Megpoid Gumiya mengalami dilema! Catat itu dalam sejarah keluarga Megpoid! Catat!

* * *

"Ahh…"desahku. Melepas udara hangat dari dadaku. Menerima kenyataan kalau Gumi mempunyai pacar itu hal yang tidak enak. Ini bukan masalah rasa enak atau tidak enak atau bahkan masalah makanan! Oke, kurasa aku melenceng. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memelukku dipagi hari seperti biasa, tidak ada lagi yang mendampingiku jika badmood, atau bahkan tidak ada lagi yang menggandeng tanganku. Aku juga sangat khawatir, apa pemuda yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo itu benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau Gumi dibuat sakit hati dan menangis olehnya. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

**Tidak ingin!**

* * *

Huh, selesai! Gimana? Maaf kalau aneh, sekali lagi! #bungkuk

Yang sudah baca dan review mekasih ya!

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Arigatou!


	3. Chapter 3

Huaa! Maaf Agdis super telat publishnya! #ditabok

Sudah lama Agdis tidak membuka akun karena tidak ada wifi! #curcol

Osh! Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Baca di chapter sebelumnya #plakk Oke, typos juga termasuk.**

**RnR minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Innocent and Sweet**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Akhirnya, mentari menunjukkan dirinya. Aku yang sudah daritadi terbangun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Gumi tidak berniat memabangunkan atau menyapaku. Agak membosankan sebenarnya, aku sedikit menyesal karena menyebutnya adik yang menyebalkan. Tanpa Gumi, aku merasa kesepian. Ah, memang banyak orang disekitarku. Tapi yang mengenalku dengan baik hanyalah Gumi seorang. Aku menggosok gigiku dengan lesu.

"Hah…"mulutku terasa dingin sekarang.

"Osh, waktunya mandi."

Aku memakan sarapanku seperti biasa, aku belum melihat Gumi sejak tadi pagi. Aku tetap melanjutkan acara makanku, gengsi untuk bertanya dimana Gumi.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"aku mendengar langkah yang terburu-buru. Biasanya setelah langkah itu terdengar, seseorang itu akan segera memelukku dari belakang.

"Ohayou!"sapanya. Tapi ia hanya mengucapkan salam dan langsung duduk. Menikmati sarapannya. Aku mendengus, tapi tak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku tengah mendengus. Belum ada senyuman yang terpapang diwajahnya untukku. Biasanya dia memandangku terus-menerus sampai aku selesai sarapan. Aku melamun.

"Ada apa, Gumo?"tanya Otou-san.

"Hm?"aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan lanjut memakan sarapanku. Gumi hanya fokus ke makanannya. Selesai sarapan, kami mengucapkan salam dan berangkat ke sekolah. Ini tidak biasanya, gadis berambut hijau lumut itu tidak menggandengku. Aku pun hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku di dalam kantong celana hitamku. Menunduk, hanya memperhatikan jalan.

"Waaa! Mikuo!"

"Uh?"aku mengangkat kepalaku, ingin mataku melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku agak tersentak. Gumi langsung merangkul tangan seorang pemuda berambut tosca itu. Pemuda yang dirangkulnya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. Aku yang melihatnya merasa marah, sedih, dan sesak.

"Oh ya! Gumo, aku duluan ya!"serunya, aku hanya dapat mengangguk. Mana mungkin aku marah-marah seperti orang gila hanya karena adiknya berpacaran? Pemuda keluarga Megpoid tidak ada yang melakukan itu! Aku memilih untuk berjalan pelan-pelan sampai…

"Gumiya-kun!"

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Sekali lagi aku menundukkan kepalaku di meja. Sudah hampir setiap hari aku begini. Sudahlah, pakaianku dan rambut hijau lumutku berantakan. Bahkan perasaanku pun juga berantakan. Tumben, biasanya Gumi datang. Entah mengejekku atau membuatku senang lagi.

"Puk.."ada yang menepuk pundakku, mau tak mau aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Ah, Gumi. Apa?! Gumi! Aku cepat-cepat duduk dengan tegak.

"Ada apa, Gumi?"tanyaku, dia mengigit bibirnya.

"Ano, nanti kita tidak akan pulang bersama-sama…"jawabnya. Hal itu membuatku sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku akan kencan…"ujarnya dengan rona dipipi mulusnya itu.

"Tapi kau bahkan tak mengganti baju nanti. Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama keluarga? Bagaimana jika Otou-san dan Okaa-san khawatir?"aku berbicara panjang lebar.

'Bagaimana jika aku tak bertemu denganmu nanti?'lanjutku dalam hati. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Gumo…"katanya dengan nada lembut, seperti berusaha agar aku tenang dan tidak khawatir. Aku jarang berbicara panjang lebar kepada orang seperti tadi. Sangat jarang.

"Maka dari itu, kumohon… Sampaikan kepada Otou-san dan Okaa-san nanti…"pintanya. Aku ingin menolaknya. Hatiku gelisah memikirkan nanti kalau tiba-tiba Mikuo menyakiti Gumi. Aku tak suka dia berjalan-jalan dengan laki-laki lain tanpa pengawasanku.

"Gumo tak usah khawatir! Aku bisa menjaga diriku, lagipula Mikuo juga pemuda yang baik-baik! Oh, ya… Jangan berani-berani mengikutiku ya, Gumo!"jelasnya. Padahal tadinya aku berpikir akan mengikutinya.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh berkencan dengan Mikuo?"pintanya dengan wajah memelas, ekspresi yang sangat manis. Aku tak bisa menolaknya.

"B-baiklah… Pastikan kau baik-baik saja. Telpon aku jika ada sesuatu."jawabku dengan suara parau. Aku tidak mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku menunduk dan merenung lagi. Kenapa Gumi harus begitu?

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan sendirian. Tak ada seorang pun yang memaniku. Biasanya Gumi ada disampingku, mengobrol denganku. Atau bahkan bernyanyi dengan suara lembutnya. Tak ada yang menggandengku lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahu berjalan kemana. Apakah pulang atau tidak. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku yang kacau hanya karena Megpoid Gumi. Aku duduk sebentar, membeli minuman kaleng yang dapat dibeli di mesin minuman samping kursi itu. Kuminum jus sayuran dan buah itu. Hm? Jangan tanya kenapa ada minuman kaleng dengan rasa seperti itu.

"Kenapa Gumi menjadi tidak polos terlalu cepat?"keluhku, aku menggenggam kaleng itu dengan erat. Membuat kaleng itu menjadi tak berbentuk tabung lagi.

"Kuso!"kulempar kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah dengan kasar. Tak mungkin aku membuangnya di jalanan, bisa-bisa kena denda. Aku menormalkan emosiku sejenak. Kemudian melangkah pulang lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap Gumi baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku lebih berharap kalau dia putus. Ada yang perlu kalian ketahui dari diriku. Aku belum pernah berpacaran seumur hidupku. Walaupun banyak gadis yang menembakku, bukan dengan pistol tentunya. Semua pernyataan cinta mereka kutolak mentah-mentah. Aku tak peduli dengan reaksi mereka setelah itu. Menangis, mengucapkan sumpah serampah, berteriak frustasi atau apapun itu. Gadis yang ada dibenakku adalah Gumi. Hanya dia seorang. Tapi tak mungkin seorang kakak berpacaran dengan adiknya. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengawasinya atau mencintainya tanpa berkata 'Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'. Lagipula aku juga gengsi mengatakannya.

* * *

"Tadaima…"aku mengucapkan salam dan langsung melepas sepatuku. Okaa-san datang menyambut kami. Oh bukan, hanya ada aku seorang diri.

"Okaeri. Dimana Gumi?"tanya Okaa-san.

"Dia? Kencan"jawabku singkat dan langsung berlalu pergi ke kamarku. Kututup pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Tak peduli dengan omelan yang akan dilontarkan nantinya.

"Brukk!"aku langsung menaruh tas dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Kamarku masih gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya oranye kemerahan yang menembus jendela berkaca bening. Kutatap jam dinding yang terus menggerakkan jarumnya disana. Sudah jam 6 sore.

"Cepatlah pulang, Gumi. Aku menunggumu…"gumamku, kuharap itu terjadi.

"Gumo! Cepat ganti baju dan mandi. Okaa-san sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu!"suara Okaa-san terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Ha'i…"aku harus melaksanakan apa yang Okaa-san katakan. Meskipun aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood. Aku pun bergegas melepas baju dan mandi. Jangan bayangkan aku sedang mandi dan singkirkan pikiran mesum kalian, oke?

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Masih ada handuk putih kecil di kepala bermahkota hijau lumutku itu. Kulihat Okaa-san dan Okaa-san sedang duduk. Seperti menungguku dan satu orang lagi. Sayangnya orang yang satunya tidak datang. Aku menarik kursiku dan duduk.

"Kemana Gumi pergi?"tanya Otou-san, seperti itu mewakili pertanyaan Okaa-san yang tadi.

"Dia? Kencan"jawabku singkat. Aku menjawab dengan singkat dan padat. Tapi mungkin belum jelas bagi mereka.

"Maksudmu, Gumo? Gumi kencan? Seharusnya tidak…"kata Otou-san dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudahlah, nanti dibicarakan. Ayo makan dulu…"Okaa-san menyodorkan mangkuk berisi nasi ke arahku.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san…"wanita itu tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi aku hanya memandang makanan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan tak berminat untuk memakan sesuatu, kuarahkan pengelihatanku ke kursi Gumi. Tidak ada dia disana, rasanya ada yang hilang. Ya, Gumilah yang hilang. Pdahal yang ada dihadapanku adalah makanan kesukaanku. Wortel, sama dengan makanan kesukaan Gumi.

"Aku sudah selesai."aku berdiri, meninggalkan Okaa-san dan Otou-san terpaku.

"Tidak enak makan tanpa Gumi. Aku sudah selesai. Gomenasai, Okaa-san, Otou-san…"aku berlalu pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

"Brakk!"kubanting pintu kamarku. Mungkin itu bisa membuat mereka kaget. Tapi emosiku sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Aku ingin Gumi pulang dan bersamanya sepeti biasa. Itu yang kuinginkan!

* * *

Nah, gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? #plakk

Osh, arigatou sudah membaca apalagi mereview!

Balasan review!

**Nekuro Yamikawa : Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview dan mendeteksi kesalahan saya! #bungkuk**

**Kurotori Rei : Sip! Mekasih Kurotori-san sudah mereview! Bakal lanjut kok! #unjuk jempol**

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi : Terima kasih sudah mereview dan fave! Sangat dihargai!**

**Sasaya-chan : It's something! XD. Mekasih sudah mengoreksi kesalahan saya! Saya sangat menghargainya!**

Oh, ya… Agdis mau vote nih! Siapa yang bakal jadi slight pair dari Gumiya? Nanti akan Agdis pertimbangkan!

Gumiyax(?)

Vote akan berakhir pada waktu-waktu tertentu! #ditabok

Vote minimal 1 dan maksimal 3!

Ok! Arigatou.

Saran dan kritik diterima seperti biasa, tapi jangan flame ya!

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya, Haru bisa publish chapter 4... Karena sudah ada wifi-nya! #curhat

Osh! Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Warning : Typo(s), incest, OOC, aneh, pair GumiyaxGumi, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Innocent and Sweet**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sudah jam 8 malam, Gumi belum pulang juga. Aku berjalan dari kiri ke kanan. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya.

"Oh, ayolah cepat pulang…"aku mengigit bibirku kesal. Aku seperti orang tua yang khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Argh…"aku yang bosan menunggu langsung mengambil ponsel dan jaket oranye milikku.

"Gumo, mau kemana?"tanya Okaa-san saat melewati ruang keluarga.

"Aku mau menjemput Gumi. Ini sudah jam 8 malam… Dia harus pulang."jelasku,

"Ah itu bagus. Cepat pulang ya…"timpal Otou-san. Aku mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi. Memakai alas kaki dan berjalan keluar rumah.

* * *

Sambil berjalan-jalan dengan tenang, aku menelpon dan meng-SMS Gumi.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi. Kau dimana, Gumi?"tanyaku tanpa basa-basi,

"Rahasia! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan pulang nanti!"serunya disebrang sana,

"Hei, Okaa-san dan Otou-san khawatir denganmu! Ayo cepat pulang!"aku berkata-kata dengan suara kencang. Tak peduli orang lain bergidik ngeri kepadaku.

"Tapi, Mikuo dan aku masi-"

"Cepat pulang!"bentakku, tentu saja memotong pembicaraannya. Sepertinya dia tersentak disana.

"Baiklah… Aku akan pulang. Jemput aku di stasiun…"nadanya terdengar sedih.

"Bagus…"aku mematikan ponselku dan langsung menuju stasiun. Aku menunggunya disana. Mataku tak berhenti melihat ke sekeliling. Setelah sekitar 10 menit dua orang bergandengan datang. Ya, Gumi dan Mikuo.

"Jane, Mikuo…"ujar Gumi dengan senyuman manisnya. Kuharap senyuman itu hanya untukku, tetapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Hm. Sampai jumpa…"balas pemuda berambut tosca itu. Pemuda itu berbalik dan pergi.

"Huft…"Gumi memasang ekspresi cemberut ke arahku.

"Hei, ini sudah jam 8 lebih… Sudah seharusnya kau pulang…"nasehatku,

"Padahal tadi Mikuo mau mengajakku jalan-jalan ke tempat lain."gerutunya. Dia berjalan duluan.

"Gumi. Dengarkan aku… Aku sangat khawatir… Sudah dari jam 4 kau tidak ada…"lirihku, Gumi mendelik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya Gumo seperti ini…"cerocosnya,

"Sebaiknya kau cari pacar, Gumo…"apa? Pacar? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak menginginkan pacar!

"Aku… Ah sudahlah. Ayo pulang…"aku tak bisa berkata lagi. Gumi terlihat kesal, dan itu karena aku yang terlalu berlebihan dengan keadaannya. Aku menyesal. Maka, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melarangnya.

* * *

Sekali lagi kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk. Ah, aku masih ingat sesuatu. Ada PR!

"Hua!"aku dengan frustasi mengambil buku di laciku. Melihat jadwal untuk besok. Dan benar saja, ada PR untuk pelajaran aljabar dan fisika! Aku mematikan lampu kamarku dan menyalakan lampu meja belajarku. Sekarang kamarku hanya disinari cahaya lampu meja belajar dan cahaya bulan yang bersinar disana. Kini yang terfokus adalah deretan angka dan huruf di buku tulisku.

"Osh!"aku menghela nafas pendek dan langsung mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Perlu diketahui kalau guru aljabar dan fisika disekolahku. Rata-rata guru di Crypton High School sebenarnya ramah. Seperti Kiyoteru-sensei. Kepala sekolah sekaligus guru yang sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Pasti banyak yang bilang bahwa guru kalian galak. Haha, aku pernah merasakan dihukum Leon-sensei saat terlambat. Kalau tentang pelajaran, aku tak begitu bodoh. Hei, aku peringkat 4 satu kelas. Bukan bermaksud menyombong. Tapi itu memang sebenarnya. Gumi selalu dibawahku. Yup, peringkat 5. Aku selalu mengalahkannya, tapi dia tak mudah menyerah dan terus berusaha dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Selesai… Tinggal aljabar…"aku mendesah lega. Aku sudah menyelesaikan satu PR. Tinggal satu lagi. Aku menarik buku aljabarku dari tas. Tiba-tiba sebuah surat jatuh dari selipan buku itu.

"Surat…"gerutuku. Mungkin surat cinta, karena warnanya… Pink? Aku tidak suka pink. Aku laki-laki dan masih normal dengan selera yang normal! Tapi entah kenapa aku penasaran. Maka kubuka surat berwarna mencolok itu. Bau parfum menyerbak dari dalam. Sepertinya diberi wangi-wangian.

"Ne… Aku mau berbicara denganmu! Bisakah kita bertemu hari minggu? Di café Voca, meja nomor 02. Kutunggu disana jam 9 pagi! Salam…"Gumiya tidak melihat nama siapa yang mengirim surat itu.

"Mungkin ini bisa jadi peluang agar aku mempunyai pacar. Aku akan kesana hari minggu. Titik!"Gumiya buru-buru memasukkan surat itu ke tasnya lagi. Dan melanjutkan PR yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Kulipat tanganku dibelakang kepala sebagai sandaran. Tidak ada Gumi, dia sudah berangkat duluan. Aku ditinggal? Tidak seperti biasanya. Kami selalu berangkat bersama-sama setiap ke sekolah. Kecuali hari ini. Aku tak mungkin melarangnya, dia sudah punya urusan sendiri. Maka dari itu aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Kurasa waktunya aku menggunakan headphoneku lagi. Ya, aku sudah lama tidak menggunakannya.

"Gumiya-kun!"suara yang menyebalkan. Dan gadis-gadis itulah yang selalu mengejarku. Mereka langsung mengelilingiku.

"Enyahlah, aku tidak mau diganggu."kataku dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. Semoga mereka mengerti akan hal itu.

"Kyaaa!"tapi tidak.

* * *

Aku tampak seperti orang terdampar. Dengan pakaian dan rambut yang sudah menggila, apalagi raut wajahku yang sangat buruk. Menambah kesan badmood di dalam diriku. Aku harap ada Gumi yang mau menghiburku. Kuraih ponsel hitam dan headphoneku. Mungkin lebih enak kalau mendengar lagu. Hatiku bisa tenang. Aku sedikit bersenandung dan menepuk pahaku. Menghayati melodi yang mengalun ditelingaku. Sangat bagus.

"Hei, Gumiya…"sapa seorang pemuda. Aku berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Ano, ada apa dan siapa kau?"tanyaku kepada pemuda berambut honey blonde dengan mata yang juga berwarna shapphire.

"Aku Kagamine Len, teman sekelasmu. Apa kau tidak mengenalku!"dia sampai berapi-api. Aku merasa sweatdrop sekaligus bodoh sekarang. Aku tak banyak bersosialisasi.

"Sepertinya kau suka dengan hal bernama musik. Apa kau bersedia-"

"Tidak"potongku cepat. Pemuda shota bernama Len itu langsung mematung.

"Tega…"dia pergi.

"Dia memang sensitif…"gumam seorang gadis dengan name tag Kagamine Rin. Mereka berdua sepertinya jadi bahan pembicaraan waktu lalu, mungkin. Aku tak peduli.

"Hn."balasku, kembali menikmati musik yang memenuhi pendengaranku saat ini.

"Ahh…"aku mendesah, ingat! Ini bukan desahan yang ambigu! Singkirkan pikiran kotor kalian! Huh, lupakan. Aku melipat tanganku dibelakang kepalaku yang bersurai hijau lumut. Mataku yang senada dengan rambutku melihat ke arah langit luas diluar sana. Awan-awan berwarna putih berlalu-lalang dengan pelan. Aku merasa damai. Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Ahaha… Sejenak aku seperti merasa kehilangan. Tanganku memijat dahiku pelan.

* * *

Aku pun pulang bersama Gumi. Berdua, hanya kami berdua. Keadaan begitu hening. Ini bukan Gumi yang biasanya. Biasanya dia selalu berbicara, membicarakan aktivitas atau kejadian-kejadian di sekolah tadi. Tangannya pun tak lagi menggandengku. Jarak antara kami pun sudah 1 meter, bahkan lebih! Aku merasa kesepian.

"Gumi, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"aku terpaksa membuka topik. Ini memang tidak biasanya. Gadis bernama Megpoid Gumi itu berhenti berjalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja hari ini"jawabnya datar. Kugigit bibirku, aku agak kesal. Memang dia berpacaran, tapi setidaknya...

"Tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu, Gumi…"lirihku, kaya-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Tolong jangan bersikap dingin dan datar kepadaku. Aku menyesal mengataimu menyebalkan…"lanjutku. Badanku bergetar, dadaku entah kenapa terasa sesak dan sakit, dan aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak mau menangisinya.

"Gumo… Gomen ne…"balasnya. Kemudian berjalan pulang duluan. Meninggalkan aku yang mematung merasakan sakit ini. Aku ingin Gumi menjadi polos dan bersikap manis kepadaku. Seperti Gumi yang dulu. Gadis yang mengirim surat itu, harus jadi pelarianku. Aku harus berusaha melupakan Gumi.

* * *

Yosh! Gimana gimana gimana? #plakk!

Vote-nya masih berlanjut! Ayo cepat vote!

Menurut kalian pair yang bagus selain Gumi untuk Gumiya siapa?

Oke, yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview, Haru ucapkan terima kasih!

Karena review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya...


End file.
